newly famous
by XOXOXOShawnSpencerXOXOXO
Summary: Tris gets tired of living the same way as everyone else, so she runs away leaving her life behind her. When she arrives in new York, she gets discovered by a famous band that asks her to join.
1. Chapter 1

Tris's P.O.V.  
"Four, I need to talk to you." I have do do this no matter what.  
"Coming Tris." I'm going to miss that voice. It has been 2 years since I finished initiation.  
He walked into my room.  
"I have been thinking..." How do I say this?  
"What is?" He is so sweet.  
"I need to live life." I started  
"What do you mean." He asked  
"I can't live this way!" I finally blurted out after a moment of silence.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"You know what! I can't stand having to act a specific way every day of my life.  
I wan't to be myself! Not some programmed robot." I said.  
"Tris, this is how the world is. You can't change that."  
"What if I don't have to?"  
"That is ridicules."  
"We'll see about that." I said quietly  
"What?"  
"Nothing, your right." I said. I got up and walked into my bathroom.  
"You will see." I said again as I stood In front of my mirror.  
I touched up my make-up. When I walked into my room Tobias left.  
I sat on my bed and started to cry. I am going to leave tonight. And I may never see him again,  
But I can't stay here any longer.

* * *

1:29 am

I finished packing all my possessions. I grabbed my bag and looked around my room one more time before I left  
to find a new life that I wasn't sure if it even existed.  
I wrote a quick note and put it on my dresser.  
I quietly shut my door and made my way to the last place I needed to go.  
I opened His door and slid in. I looked at him, so strong and peaceful.  
I gave him a quick kiss. "Good bye, Love." I said  
I then left.  
"Here goes nothing." I said  
'Here goes everything.' I thought.  
**Sorry its short, But I thought this would be a good cliff hanger**


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias's P.O.V.  
I walked into my bathroom for a shower and noticed something on my forehead.  
"What is that?" I thought out loud.  
I leaned real close to the mirror. It was lipstick.  
"What happened last night?" I said. The only time I had lipstick on me was when I was kissing Tris.  
Oh well. I wiped it off and jumped in the shower.  
I don't know what was bugging Tris yesterday.  
I mean, I don't like the way we live either, but this is how it is.  
There is nothing else out there, or else someone would of found it.  
I got dressed and went to get breakfast. I saw Will and Cristina, but Tris wasn't with them.  
"Have you seen Tris?" I asked.  
"No, She wasn't in here room. We wen't to invite her to a party this afternoon." Christina said.  
"I am going to check." I said.  
I got up leaving my food on the table.  
I knocked on her door. No answer.  
I opened her door. No one was there. I walked around her room.  
When I started towards the door Something caught my eye.  
I picked it up.

'Dear Four,  
I love you but I need to go.  
I promise you I will come back,  
But I know something is out there, And I have to try.  
Until I return, keep me with you in your heart.  
I will love you forever and always.  
Tris'

I dropped the note and ran to try to find her.

Tris's P.O.V.  
I was walking through the nothingness.  
I was tired and hungry.  
I grabbed a energy bar from my bag.  
I laid down on the damp grass and ate.  
I stayed down for a few minutes before moving on.

* * *

1 week later...

I was walking along a road, when a bus drove past. I looked at them with desperation.  
"Drive, Stop the bus!" I heard someone say through the opened windowed.  
A tall, muscular man walked off the bus.  
"Are you ok?" He asked me.  
"Not really, I ran away to try and find someone. and I don't know where I am or were to go." I felt like I was going to pass out.  
"Who are you looking for, maybe we can help you find him. Or her." He said.  
"Myself." I whispered  
"Come on." He said, looking into my eyes with love and sympathy.  
"Thank you." I said as he walked my onto the bus.  
I was in awe. There were only 4 other people on the bus. It had a small kitchen, Beds, A bathroom, EVERYTHING!  
"Everyone this is..." He started  
"Tris" I said.  
"Welcome." A small girl with Brown hair with bright red streaks in it said.  
"Can you sing?" One of the other guys said as he stood up.  
"Um, I don't know." I said, Turning red.  
"Well try." The small girl said.  
"What do I sing?"  
"sing heart attack by Demi Lovato." One of the guys said.  
I started singing.  
When I finished they were all looking at me, a smile spreading around between them.  
"I told you I saw potential." The tall guy said.  
"You were right about that." One said.  
"We can put on some make up, dye her hair and she would be perfect." The short girl said.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"How would you like to become one of us?" The tall girl asked.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked  
"Were are a famous band, and are looking for a female singer. Would you like to join." One of the guys said.  
"I don't see why not." I said, shrugging.  
"Great well lets start with introductions. I am Justin." The shorter guy said. "I am a drummer." He said.  
"I Am Kellan. I am the male lead singer." He said winking at me.  
"I am Ashley, I am the female back up singer." She said reaching out to shake my hand.  
"I am Jackson, I am the guitarist." The tall guy said.  
"And I am peter, The male back up." The last guy said.  
"Well, It is very nice to meet all of you" I said.  
"We are on tour, and our lead female singer got cancer, and had to stop singing.  
So you will be taking her place." Kellan said.  
"Rehearsal will be from 10 till 3 Everyday." Ashley said. "Before and after you can do whatever you'd like."  
"Well, Lets get started" I said, seeing it was 11

**what do ya'll think? I am going to update soon as i have around 7 comments. Okay? I might update before then because I can't help it...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you guys for the reviews. i will update when i have... lets say... 15 reviews. I need your support._  
tobias's POV  
Its been 1 week sense Tris went missing. Everyone keeps telling me to give up, but I can't.  
I won't.  
It is 7:00. I am heading home, admitting defeat for the night.  
"FOUR!" I turned around to see Christina running at me.  
She jumped on me, engulfing me in a hug.  
"Whats up?" I asked her.  
"Its Tris, She just called me!" She said, squeezing me harder.  
"Is she ok?!" I hope she is ok!  
"She is great, more then great." She said jumping up and down.  
"Tell me everything."  
"So she was wondering around for days and then this guy came and offered her a ride and a job!  
So now she is in some place she doesn't even know working with this guy named Kellan."  
"Did she say anything about him?" As soon as I said it I regretted saying it.  
she looked at me.  
"A little jealous are we now?" she said, smiling at me.  
"a little. what did she say?"  
"Well he was tall, very muscular, had short spiky brown hair, and green eyes."  
"She gave you a full description?" Oh this guy is going down!  
"She also talked about the other 2 cute guys she works with..." She trailed off, regretting saying it.  
"There are more of them?" Oh my god.  
"Ya, there's Justin, he is a little shorter than Kellan, he has blond hair, and blue eyes.  
Then there is Peter, he has jet black hair, brown eyes." She said not looking at me, but had a dreamy expression on her face.  
That made me more upset.  
"Can I call her?" I asked.  
"What, oh, sure." She said snapping out of her day dream.

Tris's P.O.V.  
I was singing heart attack  
"When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball" I stopped suddenly.  
I looked at my phone, Christina.  
"I need to take this." I said.  
"Hey chis!" I said.  
"Tris."  
"Four?" I don't think Christina turned into a dude.  
"Who is it?" Kellan asked  
"It's my boy friend Kellan." I answered. Kellan frowned.  
I heard four sigh in relief.  
"I miss you so much!" I said.  
"I miss you too. So Christina said you got a job, what is it."  
"I can't tell you."  
"Well I heard about the guys you are working with."  
Somehow they all heard that  
"Whats up!" they all yelled.  
"I am on the phone!?" I yelled at them.  
"Sooooo..." Four said.  
"Right, um, can I call you later, we are in the middle of something." I said  
"Sure." He said and hung up.  
"Really! What is wrong with you guys?" I asked them  
"Hey, we just wanted to say hi..." Justin said.  
"Whatever, lets start." Ashley said.  
"Right"  
And we started were we left off


End file.
